Peri Bunga
by Rozen91
Summary: Ia membuat segalanya terlihat indah. Terlihat cantik. Dan segalanya terlihat hidup di bawah sentuhan dan senyumannya.  Ia adalah peri bunga yang memberi kehidupan dan keindahan.


**Peri Bunga**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**.**

**.**

Perempuan itu memakai gaun musim panas berwarna putih dan menari-nari dalam hamparan bunga-bunga yang indah. Hembusan angin menyapanya ramah. Awan-awan teduh menghampirinya dan matahari tersenyum padanya. Ia tersenyum hangat. Kelopak-kelopak bunga menari-nari di sekitarnya, mengikuti irama yang sama.

Tatapan matanya teduh dan tampak seolah menerawang. Rambut perak keemasan miliknya berkilau di bawah sinar matahari yang cerah. Ia menari seolah tak pernah lelah. Ia menari dan kelopak bunga menyertainya.

Ia membuat segalanya terlihat indah.

Terlihat cantik.

Dan segalanya terlihat hidup di bawah sentuhan dan senyumannya.

Ia adalah peri bunga yang memberi kehidupan dan keindahan.

Dan Blaise sangat tahu itu. Setiap pagi, saat kabut diam-diam melangkah, ia akan bersembunyi di atas dahan sebuah pohon besar yang mengitari padang bunga itu. Kemudian, cahaya keemasan yang menyilaukan mata akan muncul di tengah-tengah kabut dan dengan menyenandungkan nada, kabut berubah menjadi embun dan memanggil matahari. Dan di saat itulah, di bawah sinar matahari yang hangat, seorang wanita bergaun musim panas berwarna putih bernyanyi, membuat bunga-bunga, pepohonan, dan hewan-hewan hutan terbangun. Diam-diam, mereka mengamati sekaligus menganggum sang peri bunga.

Diam-diam, Blaise mengamati sekaligus mengagumi sang peri bunga.

Peri bunga menari dan kelopak-kelopak bunga menemaninya.

Ia membuat segalanya terlihat indah.

Terlihat cantik.

Dan segalanya terlihat hidup di bawah sentuhan dan senyumannya.

Ia adalah peri bunga yang memberi kehidupan dan keindahan.

Dan Blaise sadar betapa besar keinginannya untuk memiliki keindahan itu.

Wanita itu adalah peri bunga.

Ia tidak tersentuh dan tidak bisa dimiliki.

Blaise sangat tahu itu. Namun, keras kepala adalah sifatnya. Ia melirik setangkai bunga Lily gunung berwarna putih di tangannya. Ada cerita lama yang mengatakan bahwa jika ada yang merusak bunga Lily putih dari gunung tertinggi akan membuat kekuatan peri bunga menjadi melemah.

Blaise menelan ludah. Tangannya sedikit gemetar. Tak apa. Ia lakukan semua ini demi sang peri bunga yang dicintainya.

**Keindahan itu,**

**sejak awal adalah miliknya,**

**dan ia akan mengambilnya kembali.**

SRRAAKK!

Bunga itu…

Bunga Lily di tangannya telah hancur karena remasan kuat oleh tangannya dan sang peri bunga perlahan terjatuh di atas hamparan bunga-bunga yang indah. Tanpa menunggu, Blaise segera meloncat dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri wanita yang terbaring itu.

Permata emas madunya memandang wajah teduh wanita itu. Tangannya gemetar saat merengkuh dan menariknya untuk tidur di pangkuannya. Tidak ada lagi cahaya, yang ada hanyalah kehampaan dari permata biru langit wanita itu. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan cahaya kehidupan. Yang ada hanyalah kehampaan. Blaise memeluknya erat. Sementara, wanita itu tak menolak seolah ia hanyalah benda mati. Kedua matanya hanya menunjukkan kehampaan.

Dan angin berhenti menyapa.

Matahari bersembunyi di balik awan.

Bunga-bunga hanya berdiam diri.

Hewan-hewan hutan bersuara pilu.

Sang peri bunga telah melemah dan sorot matanya menunjukkan kehampaan.

Tak ada lagi tarian yang memberi keindahan dan kehidupan.

Tak ada lagi nyanyian merdu yang menenangkan hati.

Yang ada hanyalah kehampaan.

Yang ada hanyalah kehampaan.

Dan Blaise hanya mendekap kehampaan itu ke dadanya. Ia mengulas senyum kecil yang tidak bisa dibaca. Ia telah memiliki keindahan itu di kedua tangannya. Namun, keindahan itu telah berubah menjadi kehampaan.

Kedua tangannya telah membuat keindahan itu menghilang dan ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

Laki-laki itu, Blaise Zabini mendekap sang peri bunga yang telah layu ke dadanya.

Perlahan, wanita itu berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna putih keemasan. Melayang di udara dengan angin yang mengantarnya dengan duka cita. Burung-burung kecil bersayap putih berputar-putar di atas mereka.

Dan hujan membuat kesedihan bertambah dalam.

Sang peri bunga telah layu dalam dekapan seorang Blaise Zabini yang hanya memandangnya dalam kesedihan sebelum menjatuhkan diri di bawah tetesan hujan yang menghujamnya deras.

Ia memejamkan mata dari dunia yang gelap dan kemarahan atas perbuatannya.

Ia memejamkan mata dan menyatakan harapan.

Dan entah kenapa, saat itu hujan tiba-tiba berhenti dan keindahan itu kembali. Tetesan air hinggap di atas bunga-bunga dan pepohonan, membuat semuanya berkilau. Namun, pemuda itu belum mau melihat keindahan itu. Ia masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia menunggu.

Dia menunggu keindahan yang akan memanggilnya.

"Blaise."

Perlahan kedua permata emas madunya terbuka, melihat sesosok wanita bergaun musim panas berwarna putih yang duduk di sampingnya. Blaise tersenyum lega seraya menggenggam tangan wanita itu.

"Kau kembali, Luna," ucapnya seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan satunya, menutupi air mata yang mengancam akan mengalir. Luna tersenyum lembut, namun terlihat seolah ia sedang melamun.

"Mantranya telah terpatahkan, Blaise."

Blaise tersenyum seraya menggenggam erat tangan Luna.

Keindahan itu telah kembali.

Telah kembali dan tersenyum dalam dekapannya.

Dekapan hangat seorang Blaise Zabini.

**_The End_**


End file.
